The Digimon of the Will of Fire
by Docron
Summary: naruto uzumaki is just a normal kid until he becomes a tamer and now he must ally withe others in order of protect his world naruto/smart naruto/rika
1. The Beginning

The Digimon of the will of fire

(i own nothing)

"Zangetsu" - talk

'Zangetsu' - thoughts

ZANGETSU - action

Chapter 1: The Start

"Naruto! Kasumi Hurry or we are gonna be late!" one kushina uzumaki shouted from the car window

a few seconds later came a blond 4 year old girl with a backpack on her back in a red shirt and marks on the face that looked like a fox ( better her than naruto) as she had a lunamon teddy and entered in the car.

"!Naruto we are waiting!" shouted one minato namikaze

"I'm coming, I'm coming" they heard before watching their eldest kid lazily walk out of the now empty house with a backpack in one hand,a strange blue device(is the digivice), a card holder in his belt wearing a black jacket and black pants with a purple shirt(what? is best than just orange)

Naruto uzumaki walked towards the car scratching his head with a lazily smirk "sorry am I late?" he asked getting a sigh from his parents "I swear every day is more like kakashi" kushina said talking about the uncle of the family who was the same as Naruto.

Then Naruto gave a signal which went unnoticed by his family, he sat closing the door watching a blur disappear through the trees.

In The Road

His Sister was sleeping, his parents were talking and Naruto was watching the blue device remembering how all began.

FLASHBACK – 17 months ago

"you give up dobe?" asked a smirking sasuke

"Never teme I digi-modify and use the shield of courage" shouted a angry Naruto

"nice try dobe but I digi-modify and use metalseadramon's ultimate stream" said a confidently sasuke

"I don't think so sasuke" he proclaimed with a smirk

"o kami don't tell me-"

"yup I digi-modify and use wisemon pandora dialogue" Naruto stated with a evil smile

"now To finish this I digi-modify and use omnimon omniforce and I win" stated the happy blonde

"darn fine you win" said a angry sasuke

"ehem sasuke I believe you owe me something" said a very happy naruto

"ok, ok here you go the digi egg of miracles" said sasuke

"sweet, sweet I finally have it after all this time is finally mine" said naruto

"you earn it dobe now lets go before your parents kill you for being late again" said a smirking sasuke

In The Night

Naruto was in his room alone and then open his holder looking for the awesome card

But it was not there instead fine a weird blue card with a agumon logo

"what the hell I never saw this card before" said a confused Naruto end then use the card in the medidor but when slash the card the device gone crazy and the glow becoming a small blue device with yellow sides Naruto knew a lot about digimon in all aspects so he thought 'a digivice?'

The Day After

Naruto was walking back to his house after school then the digivice began to make weird noises and saw a map and he went to that place there out of nothing appear a dense fog that almost blind him and then he saw a monochromon and he saw Naruto he began to attacking him

"What the hell" asked a terrified naruto

And then appear a small blue creature that resembles from a dragon without wings and move Naruto from the range from monochromon

"thanks a veemon right?" said Naruto

"yes and a I've been looking for you everywhere partner" said veemon

"Partner?" asked Naruto

"Yes the digivice in your hand proves so partners?" asked vee

"partners" answer a happy Naruto

"then lets deal with this" said veemon

"right then if I use the digicards digi-modify beast king punch" said Naruto

and veemon shoot from his fist a giant ball of fire with the shape of a lion and that was enough to defeat monochromon

"cool" said both a same time and then veemon begin absorbing monochromon data

"what are you doing" asked a confused Naruto

"I'm absorbing his data that's how we become stronger" said veemon

"I don't believe that live him"side Naruto

"are you sure" asked a confused veemon

"yes we don't need data to become stronger" said Naruto

End of FlashBack

"kids we have arrive" said a excited kushina running to the house

Then Naruto go to his room and open the window where something arrive

"So how was it" asked Naruto

"It was cool, good work out"

"hey how about we patrol the city today maybe we can find a digimon to fight" asked a smirking blonde

"Of course lets go naruto" said a smirking veemon

In The Street

The digivice start showing a map and then both run to the place(with blue sun glasses) and found a dokugamon

"lets go partner" said a smirking veemon

Veemon starts fighting agains the spider veemon use the vee headbutt but he dodge it and trap him in a web

"a little hand please partner" asked a tied veemon

"all right digi-modify snow agumon"

And then veemon freeze the web and broke it and then he starts shooting a the freezing ray and dokugamon loose and become pure data

"cool now lets get out of here before someone watch us" he said getting a nod from his digimon and they start to running away

Not long before they run way another come it was a girl with brown hair(almost red) in the age of Naruto in the company of a yellow fox in two legs

"we arrive late renamon"said the girl

"Looks like it rika" said renamon and both go away

With Naruto

"yo am I late?" said the lazy Naruto

"actually almost" said an impressed kushina

In Another Place

A brown haired boy wearing a yellow goggles, blue hooded shirt stood quietly staring a red dinosaur in shock with a white digivice white/red muttering a single word

"guilmon"

The End

I hope you like it I'm new in this please review and put me as a favorite

Digivolution Chain

Veemon – XV mon – Paildramon – imperialdramon(fighter mode)


	2. The Meeting

(I do not own anything)

* * *

><p>"Zangetsu" – Speech<p>

'Zangetsu' – Thoughts

* * *

><p>The Digimon of The Will of Fire<p>

Chapter 2: The meeting

* * *

><p>Monday – 6:02 am<p>

Naruto sat on the two-step stairs by the front door, ready to go not a second later ran outside; on the roof veemon, who later jumped from roof to roof, following his tamer from a distance.

"Naruto pick up your sister after school!" kushina shouted from the window of the house.

"Shure" shout Naruto from distance

'If he pick her two hours late I'm gonna ground him' thought kushina

* * *

><p>Yodobachi Middle school<p>

After arriving in the school he looked up towards one of the trees and spotted taking a nap well hidden behind its leaves; he then went straight to the room he was told.

* * *

><p>Room 5-2<p>

"Good morning everyone"

"Morning Ms. Asagi" The Class responded

"Today we'll be welcoming a transfer student from konoha academy" she said causing the students to mutter amongst themselves. "you can come in now" the ms. asagi called out and then came the young tamer

"Ohayo, The name's Naruto Uzumaki, nice to meet you" he introduced himself, getting mixed reactions from his new classmates. Several girls gained light blushes on their faces while giggling amongst themselves , while the boys didn't care or wondered if the blond was into Japan's number one card game.

* * *

><p>Timeskip – Lunch<p>

"Jeri where are you taking me?" Naruto asked his new friend. The girl had shoulder length brown hair, a small ponytail tied to the side of her head; She wore a yellow shirt under a green dress and oddly enough a yellow dog sock puppet.

She was currently dragging the blond towards the Digi- trio: Kazu, kenta y Takato Matsuki( I don't know the last names of the others). Well I saw that you had cards so I thought that maybe you'd want to play with others" She said smiling

"Alright, sounds good"

"Yay!" She pulled him harder as she dashed faster

Up in a tree, Veemon was snoozing peacefully on a branch, it was then awakened when the scent of an unknown digimon filled the air, "Eh?" said as he looked down to see a rather large cardboard box 'move' its way into the school, what he could see was the red tail underneath the back

"Wath the hell?" Veemon said with a titled head.

* * *

><p>With Naruto<p>

"Guys!" Jeri said calling their attention

"hey, Jeri and … … Naruto right?" said the guys waved to them

"guess what, naruto's a card player too" she said

"Oh really?... … … You any good?" kazu asked

"I do not do bad" said Naruto smirking

"Then lets Digi- Battle!"

A few minutes later

"how I am loosing this bad?" asked kazu with panic

'No way he actually did it' thought the digi- trio while gasping in shock

"now you are mine I Digi-" Naruto was interrupted by a scream in the hallways

"Maybe we should finish this later and check out what happened"

"souns good to me" said a thankful kazu

the hallway had several students and teachers then he saw a panicked teacher talking about a red dinosaur on the side was an turned over cardboard box and a part of the wall scratched then naruto notice a scared takato and takato ran.

* * *

><p>After School<p>

naruto was leaving school when suddenly his digi- vice started making noises when he took it out he saw a map and following it with his partner by the roofs. when he saw the source of the signal he saw nothing more and nothing less than a red dinosaur(guilmon) and takato beside him and in front of them was a red head girl about his age(rika) with a yellow fox that walked on two legs(renamon) over a tree and seemed to be in a fight since guilmon shot a ball of fire on and renamon dodged it jumping and tackling she couldn't get on top guilmon ready to attack

"you are very careless" rika said drawing a card

"Digi-modify special weaponry" rika said sliding the card

Renamon fist became gun aiming to guimon's head of but suddenly guilmon completely forgot the fight and was walking with his tamer

"wath's happening? Takatomon" asked a confused and forgotten renamon fight but not forgotten for her and began to aim but suddenly "Vee Headbutt" renamon received a headbutt and fall

"my, my i really don't like interfere in battles of others but the way this one is getting at i don't believe i can ignore it with so much noise you four are making" said Naruto with a smirk

'Naruto you're a tamer too?' thought takato in surprise

"Who are you a friend of him?" rika asked pointing to takato

"That's right " said naruto

"but it really matters?"asked naruto

"renamon get up" said rika

"so its gonna be two against-?"naruto asked smirking when suddenly he was interrupted by a shout

"Stop"shout a kid arrount their age with blue hair and a orange jacket with no sleeves, etc(Henry) with a terriermnon by his side

terriermon begin running towards the tamers and step aside veemon and renamon "you two look preety strong have any of you digivoved yet?" asked terriermon smiling

"terriermon with what purpose are you making those questions?"

"none 'momantai'" said terriermon with a goofy smile

"this place is fool lets go renamon" said rika leaving with renamon

"well this was fun to 'watch' but i had to go" said naruto

"all right lets go veemon" said naruto leaving

"wait" said henry stoping naruto

"why you where forcing your digimon to fight" asked henry

"i wasn't forcing him right veemon?" asked naruto to his partner where he gets a nod

"we don't just fight for fun also to protect those who are important to us like friends and family" said

"i have to go nice meeting you two" naruto said leaving with veemon and lefting confused the others

**The End**

* * *

><p><strong>And Thats it for today <strong>

**PLEASE REVIEW, and add me as favorite and follow me see you next time**


End file.
